Crazy Side Stories EP 2!
by WASAH21
Summary: So back again with another episode, this one is a two parter! T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

The Crazy Side-stories

Episode 2

Zelda

**Well, its been a crazy time, but not as crazy as this episode, enjoy! Oh, and this is a musical episode, at least some of it is, I just felt like writing it that way.**

Kasey's POV

I yawned as I woke up, just a regular day...

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I heard Zed yell, I ran into his room and found... A dog, it was a husky with gray eyes. But Zed wasn't there.

"Zed?"I said

"What?" The dog said

"Zed, where are you?"

"Right in front of you." I looked at the dog, its lips moved when Zed spoke

"Oh my god, your a dog!"

"You don't say."

"Don't use memes on me."

"Then don't say obvious stuff."

"We're getting off track. We need to figure why i'm like this."

"You don't say."

"Hey!"

"What?" Leo, Sarah, Jarred and Brandan walked in

"Why is there screaming and a dog?" Sarah asked

"Let me put it this way..." Zed said, He padded over and used his paw to hit a button, music started playing. "I was a guy with really cool powers," He started doing a doggy moonwalk across the floor "Now i'm a furry dog with a tail," He started to rotate his rump in a circular fashion, causing his tail to follow "I have four paws and long nose," He rolled over and stuck his nose in the floor "Sharp teeth and long fur." He stopped by standing on his back legs and putting his front in an awkward jazz hands position, we all clapped, then laughed... TO BE CONTINUED!

**So, yeah, what did you guys think? I think it was pretty funny. See ya!**


	2. PART 2!

The Crazy Side-Stories

Episode 2! (PT 2!)

**So heres the second part to this one, Tell me how you like the first one, I never got feed back D:, remember, I always care what my readers have to say!**

Zelda

Kasey's POV

"Princess! Princess!" I yelled running for the castle, she would know something, I just know she would.

"Halt! Who- Oh! Kasey! Open the doors!" The guard yelled, the doors open and I zoomed in, waving to the guards as I went by

"Princess! Thank goodness, theres something wrong with Zed!"

"What!?" She yelled, they had gained a sort of, sibling relationship, I don't understand myself.

"He-he turned into a DOG!"

"Link! Get Renado!" She yelled, Link who was sitting on the chair next to her jumped up and ran for the door, I saw his horse outside, as if she knew what was to happen. I started back to the small house we where given the place was just a small shack, built to house seven in small one person bedrooms.

"Kasey!" Zed ran out of a bush, and started to jump up

"Zed! Your acting like a dog!" I said back

"Well, if you haven't noticed, at this moment I AM A DOG."

"You don't have to act like one though." By the time we had finished our argument Link and Renado were coming into sight, riding on Epona.

"Is that the one?" Renado asked

"Yeah, thats Zed, he turned into a dog."

"I have seen this before, I can cure him," He started

"So cure him already!" I said

"BUT, we need one ingredient, you have to go to Kokiri forest to get it."

"No problem, what is it?" Zed asked

"A Deku root from the Great Deku Tree."

"But those are almost impossible to cut!"Link said

"Not with me on your side, I figured something out." He bore his teeth and they turned into long fangs, then he grew a sword from his head.

"YOUR A UNIDOG!" Brandan exclaimed with delight

"No, i'm not."

"Fine, we go to Kokiri Forest at dawn." Link said, "I'll show you the way."

21S

We where coming up on Kokiri forest, I could see a tree rising above the rest.

"You see that tree? Thats the Great Deku Tree!" Link said, sounding happy about being home.

"UNIDOG! UNIDOG, UNIDOG!" Brandan chanted

"FOR THE LAST TIME, IM NOT A GOD DAMN UNIDOG!"

21S

We finally arrived at the Deku Tree in one piece, well everyone but Brandan, Zed bit one of his toes off about the whole unidog thing.

"Lets get this root and go, the faster I get back to normal the better." Zed said.

"Yeah.", Zed walked up and used the sword on his head to cut a small amount of the root off, then a bunch of creatures jumped out of the bushes, Zed just rolled his eyes and bore his teeth and growled, the creatures charged and everyone drew their swords, we had to fight for hours, the only one that wasn't tired was Zed. "Zed how are you not tired?"

"Thats part of my past, ill tell you at some point."

21S

We finally arrived back at the house, Renado tended to Zed and told us that he should be better in an hour. When that finally passed Zed was a normal human person, I walked in to see how he was doing, he was getting dressed, he already had pants, he was getting a shirt, I was still confused about what had happened with this.

"How are you feeling?" I asked

"Better, I got a message from the Omni council, I can turn to that dog and back."

"Okay then." I was glad everything was back to normal.

**End.**

**So how is this? The him explaining about that is in the next chapter of the actual series. See you next time.**


End file.
